error & glitches watch death battle
by Solnyx
Summary: what happen when four beings that can travel though the multiverse is made to watch a series together called death battle, together they must force to put there different aside and watch the coolest battles on the internet
1. Chapter 1

In a white void, there was a black skeleton wearing red t-shirt, black hoodie jacket and black shorts, this is Error Sans: Destroyer of AU. _'error, I got something for you(sends a box full of death battles)'_ "Huh what this?" error ask, _'Its a fan series where two fictional characters fight each to the death!'_. "Interesting, I take it that you want me to watch this right." the Au destroyer said. _'Yeah can you?' 'Yep that what we want' 'I have a idea let send some other people to watch it with you' 'Great idea(send core frisk, ink sans and cross sans)'_ "Sound good, wait what was the l-" he said but was cut off by a portal over head and 2 skeletons, a monochrome girl and a ghost

 **#a few moments later#**

After the new comers were tied up by a blue string by error finger tips, "Ok, I am not gonna do this with these glitches" said error. _'Do it, it be fun and you have to' 'If you don't you will pay' 'Do it or send a nuke there',_ "Fine I won't hurt the damn glitches, ok" he said. "Error mind telling us why we here?" ask the monochrome girl with no eyes. "Ok Core, one of the voices in my head sent something called death battle and they want all of us to watch it together" he told her. "That why we here!?" yelled a skeleton wearing a black t-shirts, shorts with white X on them and white jacket with a scarf, and next to him was a boy wearing a black long sleeve shirts, black shorts and a white jacket but he was transparent. "Yes cross and also why can we see your chara?" "Wait you can see me?!" question the ghost boy, "Yeah, why is that?" ask another skeleton with a brown scarf and a large paint brush and a star for a eye." Shut it Ink, the adults are talking" said Error, "HEY, I'm not that short and core is way shorter" complain Ink. "I'm am decades older than you ink, don't think I'm young cause of I'm short" replied Core. "Ok what the box about?" ask cross, "It a fan series where they pit to characters to kill each other" said Error, "Interesting, are there rules to this?" ask core "Who care let watch the bloodshed" said C.C(Cross Chara). "Ok let watch this series" said Ink


	2. Chapter 2

"Why did you paint in my anti void!" yelled Error, "calm down, we needed a TV and a sofa. So I made one" replied Ink with a sweat drop. "Yeah calm down, we don't need you to glitch out" said Core, "would you guys hurry up" said Cross "Yeah I want to see some bloodshed" said C.C. "Ok, ok I put the disc inside now" Error replied as he put the disc in a flat screen TV.

* * *

 **(*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston *)**

 _ **Wiz: The bounty hunter. Galactic pirates of living beings.** _

**Boomstick: They blow shit up for cash.**

 _ **Wiz: A prime example is Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy.** _

**Boomstick: But don't forget Samus Aran . She's so badass, whole planets explode when she's done with them. BOOM!**

"Whoa that chick in the armor blow up planets, maybe she can help me with destroying AU if she was real" error said, "Bounty hunters huh, maybe we can be like them" C.C said to his other half.' A badass female that can destroy worlds, theses warriors may be interesting' though core with a smile.

 _ **Wiz: I'm Wizard.**_

 **Boomstick: And I'm Boomstick.**

 _ **Wiz: And it's our job to analyze the weapons, armor, and skills of these two beastly killers and answer the most important question of all: Which of these two warriors would win... a Death Battle?**_

 **Boba Fett**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Star Wars Episode IV - The Death Star/The Stormtroopers*)**

 _ **Wiz: Boba Fett is well known for his cunning, ruthlessness, and brute force. But his killer instinct relies on his diverse arsenal of death.**_

 **Boomstick: Plus, he wears the most badass spacesuit ever.**

"I got to say, that error is pretty cool" said cross, "He's a killer, I wonder why he's kills" wonder ink." he kills for cash, of course" error told him

 _ **Wiz: That's no ordinary spacesuit, Boomstick; that's Fett's Mandalorian Armor, forged of nearly indestructible Duraplast, containing a micro-energy field for dispersing impacts.**_

 **Boomstick: This guy can have a freaking bomb blow up in his face and still walk away.**

"WHAT, you can't be serous" said ink, "interesting, that be helpful for taking parts for other AU" said cross

 _ **Wiz: His gauntlets house a flamethrower with a reach of 5 meters, a fibercord whip, and numerous concussion and stun missiles. His weapon of choice is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, an extremely accurate and powerful weapon which Fett often cradles like a child.**_

 **Boomstick: Yeah... I do that with my guns, too...**

 _ **Wiz: That's... not weird at all, Boomstick. Fill us in on Fett's heavy weaponry.**_

"ok beside boomstick weird fetish with guns, Boba have a cool arsenal" said C.C, "I agree as well" said core

 **Boomstick: Well, everybody and their grandmother knows that Fett can zoom around on his badass jetpack, but that jetpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing rocket, and believe me, you don't want to see this thing heading your way.**

"I want a jetpack now" said ink "you can make anything with your paint, remember" said error "oh yeah" he remember

 _ **Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. In short, Fett is a human Swiss army knife. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians and Jedi. He's even held his own against**_ **Darth Vader** _ **... twice.**_

 **Boomstick: Holy shit, that is hardcore!**

 _ **Wiz: He became leader of the Mandalorian mercenaries after the Galactic Civil War, and battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was 12 years old.**_

"I'm impress" said C.C, "I think darth vader is that knight" ink told everyone

 **Boomstick: Sam Jackson's got nothing on him.**

 _ **Wiz: But, with all his awesomeness, every so often Fett will totally blow it. He's fallen into the Sarlacc three times. Three! And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around, looking for snacks.**_

 **Boomstick: Three times? How do you even do that once? It's a giant hole in the ground with teeth, and he's got a jet pack!**

"uhhh..." said core, "you have gotta be f***ing kidding me!" yelled error and c.c "ok that seems stupid" deadpan cross

 _ **Wiz: Still, even with his ridiculous flaws, Boba Fett is a whole new meaning of deadly.**_

 _Darth Vader: No disintegration._

 _Boba Fett: As you wish._

 **Samus Aran**

* * *

 **(*Cues: Lower Norfair - Super Metroid*)**

 _ **Wiz: Samus Aran was infused with bird-like Chozo DNA at a young age, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic ability far beyond those of a normal human being.**_

 **Boomstick: How do they do that?! I want me some bird DNA!**

"interesting" said core, "come on let get to the weapons already" said c.c, "calm down, please" said ink

 _ **Wiz: She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement or flexibility.**_

 **Boomstick: Too bad it makes her look like a dude...**

ink, c.c and error laugh while cross and core chuckles

 _ **Wiz: Her primary weapon, the Arm Cannon, has acquired numerous awesome upgrades over the years. Though, the basic Power Beam is a pea shooter with a pathetic range.**_

 _ **Boomstick: But when it's fully charged, it'll blow your face off. BAM! Shoop Da Whoop!**_

 _ **Wiz: The Arm Cannon can also use an Ice Beam, a Grapple Beam, and a plethora of seeking and super missles. Samus controls the skies with a powerful and speedy Screw Attack, and if there's trouble on the battlefield, she can curl up into Morph Ball mode and slip away unnoticed.**_

error whistles at her arsenal, "that looks badass!" yelled c.c

 **Boomstick: What the f...?! How does she do that?**

 _ **Wiz; Bird DNA, Boomstick. Bird DNA.**_

 **Boomstick: Samus also has a freakin' huge supply of Power Bombs, which will destroy anything on the screen in seconds. Nothing survives!**

 _ **Wiz: She is known to be the bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts and even wiping out an entire species. However, she often makes mistakes. Somehow, she always seems to lose all her power ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission.**_

 **Boomstick: Man, someone get this chick a purse.**

core frowns, "that sexist!" yelled ink "not even I would go there" said c.c while shaking his head

 _Samus: Time to go._

* * *

"ok how about a bet" said error, "bet what exactly?" ask core, "gold, we all have some" replied error "ok we each put 50 gold on who we think will win" said core, " I pick fett" said error, "same and I count for c.c" said cross "we go with samus then" said ink

 **(*Cues: Metroid: Zero Mission - Title Theme Remix*)**

 **Samus is shown flying through space in her spaceship. However, Boba Fett's ship, the Slave I, shoots at her ship, throwing out of orbit and landing on Earth, where it crash lands somewhere in the middle of a a futuristic city. Samus gets out of her ship and Fett hovers down to the where Samus landed.**

"seem unfair but ok" said core

 **FIGHT!**

 **(*Cues: Star Wars Episode V - Attacking a Star Destroyer*)**

 **Samus shoots her Power Beams, that fade out almost instantly, not even reaching her opponent.**

error and c.c laughing like mad men, while core face palms

 **Fett counters with a few shots from his blaster, but Samus jumps in the air, firing a missle at Fett, which hits. When she lands, Fett hits her with his flamethrower. When Samus jumps back and shoots another missle, Fett flies up using his jet pack. However, Samus goes after him using her Screw Attack and eventually hits him, which forces him to the ground.**

 **(*Cues: Star Wars Episode IV - Imperial Attack*)**

 **When Samus lands, Fett shoots missiles at her. He then fires his anti-vehicle homing missile, which Samus escapes by going into Morph Ball mode and escaping through a doorway.**

"that wasn't gonna end well" said core, "win damn it!" yelled error

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

 **Fett cautiously creeps toward the doorway as Samus sneaks behind him in Morph Ball mode and plants a Power Bomb near his feet.**

 **(*Cues: Unknown Theme*)**

 **The bomb explodes and it takes off a large chunk of Fett's health. His suit having withstood the blast, Fett sees Samus and fires a missile at her. Samus dodges by stepping to the side and then freezes Fett using her Ice Beam. She then moves toward the frozen bounty hunter and begins charging her arm cannon. With the charge at its apex and Boba Fett's body slightly moving as he tries to break free of the ice, Samus positions her arm cannon toward his head.**

 ** _Samus: You're mine._**

 **With the charge at its maximum before Boba Fett could escape, Samus fires her Charge Beam point-blank, knocking his head clean from his body.**

 **K.O.!**

 **His head flies back downward, clanking on the ground.**

"nooooooo" said error, while ink high fives core

* * *

 **(*Cues: Super Metroid - Main Theme (Orchestrated)* )**

 **Boomstick: Holy shit! Did you see that, Wiz? That was insane!**

 ** _Wiz: Fett battled like a champ, but in the end, Samus' superior technology and athletic skill trumped him... hard. While her basic Power Beam failed miserably, Samus put her Chozo DNA to work by jumping and dodging around Fett's offenses. Boba Fett, who relies more on cunning and brute force, simply didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus._**

"yeah I agree" said core

 **Boomstick: He was shooting all over the place, but that space chick was just too quick for him. He even tried to use his homing rocket, but anybody whose blown up a lot of shit knows anti-vehicle rockets don't work too well with people.**

 ** _Wiz: Exactly. Samus is about four times smaller than the average vehicle, so there's only about a one in four chance for a direct hit from Fett's rocket. Not to mention she kept moving, preventing Fett from getting a solid lock on her._**

"figure that out already" said core

 **Boomstick: After that screw up, Samus managed to sneak around Fett and left a little surprise at his feet.**

 _ **Wiz: Fett's micro-energy field managed to minimize the damage he took from the power bomb, but by that point, it was all over. Samus froze Fett with her Ice Beam and finished him off with a Charge Beam to the face.**_

 **Boomstick: She sure stopped him cold.**

error, ink and cross were laughing while core was smiling,while c.c was giggling

 ** _Wiz: That's right Boomstick. The Winner is Samus Aran._**

"give the money please" said core, error and cross gave them 50 gold each, "now onto the next one" said ink with excitement


End file.
